


Softly Wake Me

by MundaneMatthew



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneMatthew/pseuds/MundaneMatthew
Summary: Nightmares felt like they were never ending to Link. At least, until he met his fairy tale Prince.





	Softly Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was my part of the Sidlink 2017 secret santa~!  
> My match was thealluringsink  
> I wouldn't have photoshop til January so I went with a fic.  
> Also disclaimer; I do not have the game, so I kinda just went off of the cute stuff I saw tumblr

His sleep was dreamless, one without imagery drifting through his mind. Perhaps one of the most peaceful nights he had had in a long time. Most nights when he slept, he woke in a cold sweat, heart pounding, mind racing and tears staining his cheeks. Lately, it was terrifying visions of his death, over and over in gorey detail. Every time he woke from them, he swore he lost more of his waning sanity. Sometimes he woke imagining the taste of his own blood in his mouth and the feeling of a blade impaling his chest.

The early morning sun stirred him from his rest, despite how much he truly wished to stay tucked beneath  his the beautiful prince. 

Link opened robin blues to greet the lush, full of life golden eyes of Sidon, sleep still clinging to his lashes. His hand reached to rub it away with his sleeve, only for the Zora to catch his wrist.

The small Hylian sat up under guidance from Sidon and let his head sink gratefully into his palm as his thumb swept gingerly over his face, cleaning it in simple, fluid motions.

“You seemed to sleep better this time.”

Link offered a questioning look, one that in itself spoke more than his voice ever could. Him? Not sleeping well? Why would that  _ ever _ be a thing? No no, he was a champion. He was strong. Nothing could shake him, it simply wasn’t allowed. At least.. He ought to have perfected hiding it by then.

“I think of myself as a good observer. Especially when it comes to those I care about. And lately, no, ever since we first met, you just don’t seem to sleep well. Your body tenses and you seem so miserable, so sad and..” Sidon didn’t utter the last word, it wasn’t needed, and Link looked down when the realization of what it was unsaid dawned on him. “When you wake and you smile, it makes me glad. To know you feel comfortable here….. With me.”

He looked up at him again, all too aware of the color seeping into his cheeks. While he could avoid stumbling over words and was agile on his feet to steer clear of literal stumbling, he could do nothing about what showed upon his face when he felt the heat of shyness cresting on him.

“Ah, there is no need to be embarrassed, Link! I’m happy to know this!”

Link smiled wryly and placed his hand over top of Sidon’s much larger. There was a time, when they were still quite new to one another, where the Zora prince would have thought Link had fallen suddenly ill when his face went into tones of pink and red. The first time it’d happened, he had fiercely demanded that he rest for a while, despite his protests and attempts to explain. 

That was when Link learned two things; Sidon was a gentle yet firm boy as his sister Mipha had been.. And he had found his way past his stoic outward appearance, finding who he was beneath the title; a frightened boy who wanted, just for a moment, to be normal, who wanted to love and to protect everyone. He knew about the impossible fate on his shoulders that weighed on him. He saw the way he gave little pieces of himself to everyone he helped, to the entire land itself, until he had almost nothing left for himself. Sidon watched him make sacrifices, having to forsake friendship and love, sometimes coming across as cold or even selfish.. And he still loved him anyways. 

He never seemed to mind when Link’s calm and collected act faltered. In fact, he never brought up seeing him that way. He let those moments come and happen and then pass.

“Are you alright? You seem deep in thought.” He paused, shimmering eyes widening in slowly simmering panic. “Did I offend you?!”

Link shook his head repeatedly, long bedhead hair collapsing all around his head and neck. His small fingers waltzed over Sidon’s hand a few times before withdrawing so he could use them to ‘speak’.

‘ _ You never offend me, Sidon _ .’ He pat his hand in hopes of being reassuring. ‘ _ I’ve done a lot, i’ve been through a lot, experienced many things so far in my life. I’m not unhappy, even with the difficult things. I’ve had many friends, many homes. I’ve seen parts of the world I could never dream up. Still, I.. I have never felt this way before, in all my adventuring _ .’

“What do you mean?”

Link sighed, frustrated with himself. How was he supposed to explain this, all without using words?

‘ _ I’ve never.. I’ve never.. Loved someone li _ -’

“Link..  **You** love  **me** ?”

Sidon’s voice quivered, just slightly and just enough for Link to catch. When he caught his gaze, he noticed the welling tears in his eyes, his jaw slack, lump in his throat. This time it was the hylian’s turn to fear he had said something the wrong way and upset him.

Link was quick to grasp both of Sidon’s hands, very nearly hugging them to his chest, where beneath warm and scarred skin his heart was beating loudly.

For a moment between them was just the soft exhales of two nervous boys. They leaned together, closing the space between their bodies, faces inches from each other.

Slowly, Link released Sidon’s hands and put his own up to caress his cheek, taking a slow, trembling breath.

“I love you, Sidon.”

His voice was quiet, a whisper.

But it was not missed by the prince.

Sidon swept Link up into his arms and kissed his face, trailing the intimate touches from his forehead to his cheek, down his jawline and to his lips, stealing away the little breath that still remained in the blond’s lungs.

“I love you, Link. You’ve made me so happy! Happier than any dream I could ever have. Thank you.”

Link emitted a gentle laugh, having gone pink to the very tips of his ears by then. “No, thank you Sidon. For always believing in me.”


End file.
